Be My Valentine
by Manga-Artist108
Summary: Valentine's Day is around the corner. Two childhood freinds, Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku can't hide thier affectionate feelings for each other any longer. Heartbroken from a breakup, Miku invites Luka to a sleepover at her house for Valentine's Day to confess her love for Luka. Will the Pinkette accept her love? Or will it be a tragety love ending for the two friends?


A/N

Hello! Valentine's Day is almost around the corner, and I thought that it is now time for another Luka x Miku one-shot! I thought of this story out of the blue, well, not really. I thought of this story from listening to the song "Like you'll never see me again" by Alicia Keys. I always cry whenever I listen to that song and I just came up with this story while listening to it. I'm probably going to update just 2 chapters in this story because Valentine's Day is only one day. (Does that make sense?) But there would probably be only one chapter. (Or two) Because I'm too lazy and don't have the time. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry that all my beginnings of my stories seemed… Weird. I'm not good at beginning stories at all. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot... Enjoy!

P.S. If you really enjoy this one-shot I will make a third chapter with just Luka and Miku with some lemon... *Smirk*

Disclaimer: I do Not own Vocaloid.

~Third Person's P.O.V. ~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The tealette groaned, as she was awoken, and soon irritated by her loud, annoying alarm clock. She rose up her bed as realize the date. It was only one day until Valentine's Day... It brought a sight and a sharp pain to the tealette's chest, as she remembers the previous night with her now ex-boyfriend. Her ex-boyfriend, Kaito, broke up with her. The worst part was, he broke up with her thought text... They were only a couple for only a couple of months, but that was the least of the tealette's worries. The way Kaito broke up with her though text was very heartbreaking for her. She felt like she was useless... Ugly... Pathetic... However, Miku never really cared about Katio at all... She was just dating Kaito to get a "little someone" off her mind...

Miku soon sighed as her mind soon imagine that "little someone". It was Luka... Luka was her childhood friend. They met when they were only in preschool, now they're in high school. As those years go by, Miku would watch and notice Luka's childish body grow. She would notice how her chest would grow more womanly and her hips turn into a delicious well tone shape. She would stare at her beautiful pale skin and her beautiful crystal, blue eyes… Her well-shaped butt , and her long, soft, pink hair. Miku was disgusted by herself... She didn't know why she was so into her best friend. She would even have dreams of the pinkette… Sometimes vivid dreams… She just couldn't get her mind off Luka...

Miku thought that it was best to just date a guy to get Luka out her mind, but it just made the situation worse. It was hurting the tealette. However, Miku would wonder why Luka would never talk about relationships. It was weird that for such a beautiful girl to be so… Lonely… Miku tried talking about relationships to the pinkette once in a while, but she'll always get the same answer. "I'm waiting for the right one…" She would always say to her with a emotionless smile. It was very weird to Miku, and she wanted to know! The curiosity was killing her sides like acid.

~Miku's P.O.V. ~

I looked at my alarm clock, and it read 7:15 A.M. Getting out the bed, and getting in the shower, I started thinking about Luka. We have been friends for so long… It would be amazing to get out of that friend zone with her, and maybe enter into a more… Vivid zone... But I knew that would never happen. I don't even know if she even fined girls attractive in that short of way.

But, I know that I have to try… It's getting impossible for me to hold back these feelings for her each day. She at least needs to know how I feel… Even if she rejects me… I always wanted to say those three words to her… But whenever I get the courage to face her, bad thoughts would always appear in my head. Would she hate me afterwards...? Will she ever talk to me again...? Or would she be disgusted...? Shaking off the bad thoughts in my head, I get out the shower to get my school uniform on and head out to walk to school.

Right when I get out of my house, I bumped into my two best friends, Gumi and Rin. "Hai Miku!" Rin said in an exciting way. "Hi guys." We greeted each other and decided to walk to school together. "What!? I can't believe that asshole bumped you!" Gumi yelled in disbelief. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter! I didn't even like him much. We didn't even do what couples are supposed to do, anyways." Rin tilt her head to the said, probably asking why.

"Well, you see… We never hold hands. And if we did, it would be me asking if we can. And when we kiss, it didn't feel good at all. I didn't feel love in it at all. Whenever I come over his house, we never do anything together. He's always playing his games and never paid attention to me…" I explained calmly and honestly. Both of them were wearing sadness in their faces. "Aww… I'm sorry Miku. Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find your perfect someone. How about Luka-chan?" Rin answered and a blushed appeared on my face. They knees I had a big, secret crush on her.

"Yeah, we're here to support you, Miku." Gumi answered to Miku. "Thanks guys." Miku replayed back. "Oh! I know! How about you ask out Luka-chan!" Rin said excitingly. A blush formed on my cheeks. It didn't really matter. They already knew my secret crush on Luka ever since we became friends. "I-I don't know… But… I'm going to at least try. Maybe I should invite her for a sleepover since it's Friday." "Yeah! You can do it Miku!" Rin finally said as we enter the schools gates. Since Gumi and Rin are in different classes, I had to say my goodbyes and head to class.

I took a deep breath as I enter the door. I knew that Luka would be in there. I don't know why I'm so nervous right now. I mean, she been my best friend. Why all of a sudden? I looked and I finally laid eyes on her. She was sitting alone in her seat reading a book. Everyone else was talking to their friends; waiting for the teacher. I hesitantly walk to Luka. "H-hey, Luka." I poke her shoulder. "Hey, Miku. How are you?" Luka said back to me. God she is so beautiful… Her eyes… Her beautiful, pale, healthy skin... Everything about her was addicting... "I'm fine. Hey, it's Valentine's day tomorrow, I was wondering if your busy that day?" I finally ask, my heart pounding fast, hoping she will say no.

My hopes were successful as she shakes her head. "Nope! I'm completely free." She said with a smile. I took a sigh of relief 'This is my change!' I thought out loud to myself. "Then how about we have a sleepover at my house?" I blushed at the word "Sleepover". "That's a great idea! I'll come over at your house at 6?" "That's perfect timing!" I answered back at her. It was a long silence. All of a sudden, Luka had a weird, concerned expression on her face. "Hey, Miku? What about Kaito? Aren't you going to spend time with him on Valentine's Day?" The pinkette questioned.

My smiled disappeared and a sharp pain stab through my heart. It reminded me why I even dated him… To forget about Luka… But what am I supposed to do? What do I say? These thoughts were running through my mind like a wild fire. "N-no. He dumped me." I replied back to her, trying to clear my neck. Her expression turned into a surprised looked. "Oh no… I'm so sorry, Miku." She said in a pain voice. I shake my head. "Don't be. I actually wanted to break up with him." I finally said as the teacher came in the classroom to start class.

I sat at an empty seat nearby. Since this is English class, I didn't pay attention. I hate English, and English hates me. I will never fully get used to speaking it. Instead, I thought what I should do with Luka and how I should confess to her. I got lost in thought just thinking about her. I love her so much, that it's not even funny. I'm just so into her, that's she's like a drug to me. She's so addicting, I can't stand it. I closed my eyes and dreamed of a wonder life with a pinkette.

~Luka's P.O.V. ~

A heavy sigh rip through my neck, as I was walking home from school. I entered the Food Market to get some foods and lunch for school on Monday. School was finally over. Not only that, but Valentine's Day is right around the corner and all the girls are going crazy about it. I swear, I thought I was going to lose my mind if another guy asked me out and to be their Valentine. I don't like men at all… I dated on a while ago, in secret, but I didn't enjoy it at all… I didn't like how he was taller than me or how strong and dominant he was. I didn't like it at all... I didn't like it because I was in love with someone else. I was in love with me childhood friend, Miku… But she's a girl. She'll probably be disgusted if she ever found out my affection for her…

How at times when she's not staring, I would enjoy looking at her perfect body. Loving her beautiful eyes, and her smile. Everything about her was perfect to me. How she was so small and adorable. It would drive me crazy watching her fall over things. She is so damn cute when she's clueless and clumsy. I Love her a lot. I don't know why. I never even thought that I like girls. I was afraid to show people my weird love life. I keep it a secret. I have dated a girl before to get the thoughts of Miku out of my head, but it didn't work at all. It just made it worse.

She would hunt me in my dreams every night. It was scary to me. It started to hurt me and my heart. When I got the news that she was dating Kaito, my heart dropped and crushed. The love of my life was with another person. I never liked Kaito. She was an asshole to Miku. I hate it how he would never pay attention to her or at least show her some respect. Instead, he would ignore her and just uses her like a useless notebook. I wanted to beat the life out of him. I wanted to show him that he should never ignore such an amazing girl as Miku. She's so beautiful and has a wonder mind. He's so blind and stupid for even dumping her and breaking her heart.

But what was I expecting? Her liking girls and having an interested in me? Sorry- But that's impossible. It will never happen. Not in a million years. However, my whole world brightens up when Miku told me Kaito and her broke up. I know it's wrong, but I just can't help it! And the fact that she wants me to sleepover at her house this Valentine's Day!? I'm surprise I didn't get a nosebleed from her saying the words "Sleepover"

Don't get me wrong, we had plenty of sleepovers before. It just… This one feels like it's going to be different. More special. I want it to be special. I was so lost in thought and wasn't thinking straight that I enter the Valentine's section of the store and grabbed a big heart-shape box that has the words "I Love You" in big letters and had some other words, but in small letters all around it like "Will you be my Valentines?" or " You Are My Everything" . I finally realize what I had and I blushed big time and started panicking.

I looked at the box and all I can think about was Miku. I was tired of hiding my feelings for her. I wanted to scream at her saying how much I love her and care for her. I wish she can see that I'm better than Kaito and have much more love and affection for her and would do anything in the world for her. I wanted to prove to her. I want to show her that I can be an amazing lover to her and would do anything under the sun for her. This was risky for me, but I want to do it! I grabbed the big, expensive, chocolate box and a Valentine's Day care that had a heart on it and ran out the store to get prepared for the sleepover. Tomorrow, it's all going to change. I will tell Miku my affection for her!

A/N

Sorry That I rushed the ending. Matter of fact, I'm sorry for this story. It feels like I rushed the whole thing. But if you enjoy it, I will make a 2 chapter for you guys to see what happens! By the way I forgot to say this at the begging. I'm going to take my time on chapter 5 of "Vampire Luka" I feel like I rushed chapter 4 and I'm tired of rushing, so I'm taking my time!

Please review and PMs me if you like! I love reading your guys review and it makes me feel that my writing is actually enjoyable! I love you guys and see you on the next chapter (Hopefully, Maybe) of "Be My Valentines"

Happy Valentine's Day!

-MangaArtist108 (^w^)


End file.
